Characters
The current cast of characters that have been interacted with or heard of from gathering knowledge. The [[party|'party']] interacts with the [[Locations|'world']]. Player Characters David * [[Xanthias|'Xanthias']], a 27 year old male dragonborn bard seeking redemption. * [[Tom Sneek|'Tom Sneek']], a male gnome rogue and currently a complete mystery. Mikle * [[Tyriel|'Tyriel']], a timeless male winged tiefling that was once an aasimar who clumsily created the time [[Shatter|'Shatter']]. * [[Rasmitan-Vishnu-Apu-Singh|'Rasmitan-Vishnu-Apu-Singh']], a 420 year old male loxodon monk, looking for revenge for his slain monastery. Mickey * [[Garmelio|'Garmelio']], a 16 year old male half-elf sorcerer looking for information about the [[Band of Ten|'Band of Ten']] and their [[Red Dragon|'Red Dragon']]. The Party Trapped in the year 1717 DR 'the party seeks out a means to return to the past but also seek out information about the notoriously mysterious and powerful group known as the Band of Ten and their * [[Garmelio|'Garmelio]], a 16 year old male half-elf sorcerer looking for information about the [[Band of Ten|'Band of Ten']] and their [[Red Dragon|'Red Dragon']]. * [[Xanthias|'Xanthias']], a 27 year old male dragonborn bard seeking redemption and a means to return to his past and stop the "[[Racial Cleansing of the Bucket Empire|'Racial Cleansing of the Bucket Empire']]" NPCs and Factions House de Marino * [[Garmelio|'Garmelio']], a 16 year old male half-elf sorcerer. * Mother is an Elf * Father is a Human [[Gustrunk Monastery|'Gustrunk Monastery']] * [[Rasmitan-Vishnu-Apu-Singh|'Rasmitan-Vishnu-Apu-Singh']], a 420 year old male loxodon monk. * [[Stomp|'Stomp']], a fellow [[Gustrunk Loxodon|'Gustrunk Loxodon']], who went missing after Rasmitan-Vishnu-Apu-Singh woke up from his meditative trance. [[Tolterro Patrol|'Tolterro Patrol']], the Watchdogs of Tolterro Cleanup, who collect protection "fees" and shake down the impoverished people for what little they have in the Tolterro Slums. * [[Mop|'Mop']], a scarred red female dragonborn and leader of the group. * [[Bucket|'Bucket']], a sickly looking pale grey male tiefling who is unnatural larger than normal. * and 17 others including cooks, medics, drill sergeants and street urchins turned child soldiers within Cleanup. * Formerly a member, [[Xanthias|'Xanthias']], a child born in the Tolterro Slum turned child soldier after being taken into the group by Mop. Forced to leave the group and Tolterro for an unknown reason. [[Tolterro Patrol#Hustle|'Hustle']] * Around 50-100 people who collect money from the rich and middle classed people of Tolterro. Actively set up "toll" collection areas near the roads and entrances into Tolterro to try to shake down visitors and merchants for as much money as they can. [[Tolterro Patrol#Whisper|'Whisper']] * A shadowy organization that mysteriously vanishes people within Tolterro, and people who may have interacted with the missing person act as if they never existed or have heard of them. The Band of Ten * Band of ten constantly shifting warriors and wizards of various fighting styles that have existed for countless ages as mere myth and rumor, very few have ever encountered or interacted with them outside of the tales and stories that have been born of their deeds. * Adolescent [[Red Dragon|'Red Dragon']] * [[Garmelio|'Garmelio']] is actively seeking the [[Band of Ten|'Band of Ten']], he currently owns a [[Dragon Book|'Dragon Book']] which shows strange images depicting the mysterious group. The Nine Lords of Hell * [[Tyriel|'Tyriel']], the [[Nine Lords of Hell#The Keeper|'Keeper']]' '''of the [[Timestone|'Timestone']]. * [[Nine Lords of Hell#The Coughing One|'The Coughing One']] rules over the Foggy Abyss within the [[Pains of Kreation|'Pains of Kreation']], forcing souls to wander for eternity in a endlessly foggy swamp. * 'The Time Shatter' was held captured in a time stasis within the Fundamental Object known as the Timestone, in Limbo, a layer held within the Pains of Kreation. 'Rockseeker's Antiquities' * [[Gundren Rockseeker|'Gundren Rockseeker']], the eccentric male gnome who owns Rockseeker's Antiquities. Best friends with Sildar who he trusts with his life. Currently travelling with the party southwards to Phandalin, stopping at Tolterro and Neverwinter along the way to fix their wagons wheel, rest and to do some trade. * [[Sildar Hallwinter|'Sildar Hallwinter']], a 50 year old male human fighter. He is a retired knight from the Griffon Cavalry of Waterdeep. He is best friends with Gundren and would protect him with his own life if he had to. NPCs & Organizations of Interest * [[Elmskin Goldman|'Elmskin Goldman']], a 75 year old male elf druid turned bounty hunter who took custody of the captured Moonpupil from the adventuring duo. Inconsequential NPCs & Organizations '''The Ship' Supersend, and the crew of Supersend Trading Co. * Captain [[Shaltey Oars|'Shaltey Oars']], a peg-legged human male captain of the ship, [[Supersend|'Supersend']]. * Chief Officer [[Joanna Stoa|'Joanna Stoa']], a female tiefling. * 2nd Officer [[Greg Gree|'Greg Gree']], a male dragonborn. * Chief Engineer [[Paw Keete|'Paw Keete']] "Gizmo", a male gnome who tinkers, he created some gear for Garmelio. * 2nd Engineer [[Erik Eron|'Erik Eron']], a male human. * 3rd Engineer [[Vance Spif|'Vance Spif']], a male half-elf. * and 13 crewmates of various race & gender (3 were killed during fight against the [https://roll20.net/compendium/dnd5e/Giant%20Crab Giant Crab]) The wanted criminals: * [[Moonpupil|'Moonpupil']], the Silent. A female elf assassin who has her mouth sewn and fused shut from some sort of cruel dark magic, and supposed member of the Band of Ten, but had her custody taken over by the elf druid turned bounty hunter Elmskin Goldman. * [[Blackface|'Blackface']], a wanted criminal assassin. The wanted posted only depicts a generic looking depiction of a human, with half of their face painted or tattooed with black ink. Many people of various race and gender have been already identified and sent to bounty collectors and authorities but none of the captured, marked suspected have been the person of interest.